Conventionally, there are medicine packaging apparatuses configured to package medicine based on prescription data. For example, a medicine packaging apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can be mentioned. The medicine packaging apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a monitoring container configured to receive solid medicine discharged from a tablet case and performs image monitoring in the monitoring container. After the monitoring, the solid medicine discharged from the monitoring container is packaged.
As the solid medicine is fed to the monitoring container, medicine powder occurs, for example, due to the solid medicine being shaved off by abutting the medicine feeding path to the monitoring container. The medicine powder accumulates in the monitoring container.
The monitoring container disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is fixed to a rotating turn table. Therefore, it has been difficult to clean away the medicine powder accumulated in the monitoring container. The medicine powder that could not be removed from the monitoring container by cleaning may thus possibly cause mixing (contamination) of different types of medicine that are out of prescription, which is not preferable.